What we live for
by crazytween
Summary: "Don't be a stranger, Annabeth". This is how Annabeth and the Rest of CHB cope on missing Percy, the preparation, the war and the reconcillation. I suck at summaries. It's better inside.


**Hey! Thanks for clicking my story, I hope you wont be disappointed with this, and I'm doing the best I can to make this as perfect as possible. So, here it is...I think you'll apreciate it, my sister did so...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson or any character in this story. **

* * *

Thirty days, Seventeen hours, fourty-three minutes and ten seconds.

That was how long Percy was missing. And I wasn't handling myself very well.

I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of the goddess of wisdom, and I was missing my boyfriend Percy Jackson every minute that rolled by.

It's been a month. And Leo and the others were already working on the ship that would be taking us to Greece. To tell you the truth, I think it's taking more time than necessary.

"Hello?" Leo waves a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Annabeth."

I didn't notice I had been dazed. I was reviewing Leo's plans and blueprints on the ship. He said that as I was the 'Architect of Olympus' (he really placed air quotes there mind you, the kid's got nerve) it was probably best if I did a check on his plans as well.

For a son of Hephaestus, he understood physics pretty well.

"Oh, yeah.. They're good to go, Leo. It's gonna look great."

Leo gave me a wary eye as he collected the plans. "Annabeth, are you sure you're okay?"

I wasn't really, but I was not going to tell anyone that. "Yep." Popping the 'p' on the end of the word.

"As in really really sure?" He said. Wow, this kid is annoying.

"I'm fine, Leo." I say. "Now, get your butt on the shore and start building this ship so we can get over with this war."

He hesitates, but turns to leave Cabin Six. "Okaaaayy.. Don't be such a stranger Annabeth." He says. "After all, this camp is your home." Then exits through the door, leaving me alone.

I sigh and then rest my head on the drawing table, taking advantage of the quiet surrounding to think once more.

My whole cabin was out at Arts and Crafts and I was left alone, having Malcolm in charge of my brothers and sisters. They usually leave me alone, to think (which means stare at the empty air) or to be alone (which was spent pretty much the same as the other). They usually find me in here making plans for Olympus but I don't really get them done, only to scrap my idea because it wasn't good enough to my judgment.

I was depressed, really.

Well, who wouldn't be depressed when you found out that your best friend-slash-boyfriend had now no memories of who he was and who you were?

Percy took out more than his presence with him.

It was like I had spent five years of my life empty, having it spent with no one. I may have memories about it, but what good will my memories do if the one I have them with doesn't remember it?

Truth was,I was starting to lose hope.

Of course, news about him started new hope but only to be diminished away by something like him not having any idea who we were. He may be out there somewhere, but he has no memory of us. Not just him and I, but everyone else.

He was gone.

the others keep telling me that Percy will get his memories back eventually like Jason did but it doesn't do me any good.

But I don't tell all these to anyone. Not Katie, not Piper (who by the way was very patient with me when I try to get away from them all), Not Leo or Jason or Nico. No one.

I think about what Leo had said._ Don't be a stranger. After all, this camp is your home._

Of course, camp is home. No doubt about that. But Leo had said not to be a stranger. Was I a stranger?

Come to think of it, I had been neglecting almost everything for the past few weeks. A

My whole cabin for instance. I had been having Malcolm in charge for for quite a time now. They've been understanding, I think—or else they would've kicked me out of the cabin by now. I think they're just afraid to interfere. They may have trauma on what I did to Malcolm when he tried to take my things away in effort to get me going, and thank the gods that the Apollo cabin was nearby, or I wouldn't have forgiven myself.

I was the second in command to camp, standing usually next to Percy on times, but with no Percy around I think I'm useless. So I let Jason take in Charge for the mean time. Maybe percy has too at camp roman.

I don't see much of anyone anymore, I don't even go out much, not that I do the last time, but I mean go out of my cabin literally. I only do when I have to clean myself and eat .

To other demigod's eyes, I must have been worse than Nico's zombie friends..

Oh my gods, This has to stop.

I stand up, grab my knife and pull my hat over my head. I'm not going to be worse than a zombie. No. I'm a daughter of Athena for the god's sake.

I march to Arts and Crafts and see Hermes cabin wrecking havoc inside. Huh? I went back to the cabin and checked the schedule. It says 'archery' not 'arts and crafts'

I sigh. Now, I'm more convinced that this had to stop. I didn't even know my siblings's schedule anymore. No wonder Athena doesn't talk to me. I'm acting like a Seaweed Brain.

I go to the archery range and I see my siblings. The older ones already shooting but the younger ones sitting on one side, hudddled in the corner and trying to learn how to handle a bow and arrow. Each face had a determined look upon them, determined to master this or not at all.

I scale up a tree behind Malcolm and then sit down to look at them.

Malcolm was up front, discussing mechanics of the sport to the younger ones, I notice the new little girl, about eight beside the others. What's her name? Kelly?

"So, that's how you shoot." He finishes with a smile. "Now, everyone get a bow and an arrow, and we're calling upon shooting time."

Others were having a hard time getting their arrows in their notches. Others having trouble with their strings. When Malcolm got that sorted out, arrows fired, but not necessarily hitting the desired target. As good a teacher Malcolm was, he wasn't that good enough to the kids yet.

I notice Malcolm standing at the back of the kids, sighing exhasperately and I realized I had given my cabin under the care of a fifteen year old.

He looks more mature than his age of course, the fates saw to that.

He doesn't mind though, I could tell. He was my second in command. Although my cabin had a fair number on it, having the oldest a year older than me and the youngest about eight (in other words, Kelly), he was easily the most oriented.

I watch as Kelly comes up to him, bow and arrow slack on her hand.

"What is it, Kelly?" He says gently.

"Why isn't Annabeth here?" She says. I was taken by surprise.

Malcolm smiles sadly at her. "Annabeth is busy Kelly…"

Kelly looks down at her bow. "I wish she could teach me how to use this." She says. "I want to be just like her. Pretty, Smart and 's my role model. "

Most people would be flattered, but it just made me sad. I wasn't exactly role model material at the moment. I took my hat out and called down to the two.

"I would think about that twice if I were you." I gave them a small smile.

They all look at me, even the ones that were already shooting.

"Annabeth!" They happily exclaimed, as if I had gone missing for a long time now. I realize that it must be how they felt. My insides squirmed with guilt.

"Hey, squirts." I jump down. "First of all, the target is all you have to think about. You watch it closely, And be sure it's there.. You only get arrows you can put in your sheath, so each one is gold."

"Or bronze" says Kelly. I laugh, a genuine one. It's been a while since I laughed. It was nice.

"Yes, Kelly. Or bronze. You must know what Celestial Bronze is alright. Now you see your target and then you aim. Then shoot." I say then throw my dagger out to the target hitting the bright red circle in the middle.

I smile at them "Alright, Bull's Eye." I say at them. "Now, you guys shoot, let's see who gets the golden arrow for the day."

The golden arrow was just an arrow, awarded to the best shooter of the day. It's kind of an honor to the new ones, but us older ones had had our time. I've had my share with that arrow. One time too many.

Everyone scrambles along to get to their places and after that we may have had some bull's eyes , but I didn't care.

Even if we don't, I've got a lot of time to teach this kids, a lot to make up for the weeks that have passed.

Something stirred inside me, hope-I think. It's been long out of my system that I can't quite make it out anymore.

I know where Percy's at. That's something right? And even though he might not get back as he was before, at least he was safe and we knew where he was. Top it with the fact that we had a plan to take him back home. This is good. At least a few straws to grasp on.

Hope fluttered around inside me. around my stomach, my chest, my whole body.

It felt new. I didnt know why...maybe because I havent had it in my system for almost a month now.

I smiled. A genuine one, as I saw Kelly shoot an arrow at the red circle of her target. She smiled to herself, proudly if one may add. As a daughter of Athena, I think she should be.

Malcolm took his place beside me.

"What made you go back?" He asks.

I smirked at him as my half-sister Lacey handed me back my dagger. "I started to worry that when I get back to you guys, I wont be having anyone sane to teach anymore."

He hesitates before smiling back, I could tell he still wasn't sure if I was back yet.

"Nah, I'd be able to handle it." He says. I laugh again, and this time, they all look at me.

I give Malcolm a grin and say "If you say so, little brother of mine. Now get your butt on those kids and start teaching them how to put an arrow in it's notch. Correctly, this time."

I lean back on the tree only to catch Malcolm's grin and mumble. I caught what he said and I smiled.

"She's back, and this time I think is for good."

* * *

**I always thought that I was going to make this a oneshot and now I want to think otherwise. Hey, do me a favor and review the chapter for me will ya? I need fresh ideas anyways. XD**


End file.
